Dean's birthday
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Dean turns sixteen. Guess what he got, read and find out...unless your really smart and already know. Any way, please read.


-1Dean woke early in the morning, anticipating today to be a good day, not that he would ever say that or even slightly mention that to anyone.

He walked out into the hallway though stopped short at Sam's door, it was too early for anyone else to be awake but he didn't care. He opened Sam's door and stepped in, noticing a worn out Sam, he had just gone out on a hunting trip yesterday and was buggered as all hell.

He went and sat down at the end of Sam's bed, sighing, he nudged Sam slightly. Sam sat up abruptly, staring at Dean.

"Dean, what time is it?" Sam asked, rubbing his half shut eyes. Dean smiled lightly.

"6, I'm surprised that you not up already, watching cartoons" Dean laughed, leaning against the wall.

"Dude, I'm like 12. I'm a big kid you know, I don't watch cartoons" Dean smirked, rolling his eyes at Sam.

"Sure, not the last time I checked" Sam sighed, giving up. He stood and walked, well ran outside and jumped on the sofa, flipping the TV on to the cartoon channel.

John woke a hour or two later, finding both his boys huddled under a blanket, both dozing off in front of the TV.

"Hey Kiddo" John said, ruffing up Dean's hair. Dean smiled sleepily, though remained where he was.

"Hey dad" Dean said, wondering slightly why no had said happy birthday to him yet, of course being Dean he didn't really care.

"Hey, Sammy wake up. Come on, we're going out today remember. Getting the one that got away last night" Sam nodded numbly, not planing to get up any time soon.

"Can I come?" Dean asked, he was bored out of his skull around this dump of a hotel anyway. John shook his head.

"Sorry, Sam let it escape he has to get it"

"I could just watch then"

"Sorry kiddo, ready to go Sam?" Sam nodded again and stood slowly. He hugged Dean weakly before trudged out of the door behind his father. Dean watched, mouth open. That was more than unfair, but what was he supposed to do.

For the rest of the morning Dean laid down on the couch lazily, grabbing left over pizza for breakfast.

The phone rang and Dean stood and answered it, with a dull tone in his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, how are you?" Bobby answered.

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Yeah, going good. Listen is John there at all, I need him to help me with something"

"Sorry, he went out"

"Why didn't you go with him?" Bobby asked half puzzled.

"Dunno, just didn't, hey listen I'm missing a really good episode of Sailor moon, I'm gonna go, catch ya later" Dean said half sarcastically.

"…alright, talk to you later" Dean waited until he heard the other end of the phone beeping before he put down the phone. Sighing he went back to the couch and dropped down on it.

Almost three hours later John and Sam returned, John's truck roaring as it drove up the drive way. Dean stood and walked outside, he had only just gotten dressed awhile ago.

"Hey Dad, Sam. So did you get it?"

"Yeah, Dean, come here" Dean raised an eyebrow but followed his father's orders anyway. John led him to the side of the hotel and saw a car, the car that he had seen a while ago. He had almost forgot about it when John started driving his truck. It was a 67' chevy Impala. Just got cleaned by the look of it too.

Dean gasped in amazement at the car, it was more beautiful then he remembered it.

"Happy birthday son" John said, with a smile spread across his face. Dean ran to the car and checked her out.

"Aww, she's sweet as. Thanks dad" Dean grasped John's shoulders before hugging him. "Can I take her for a spin?"

"Why not?" John held the keys in front of him, which Dean promptly took. He sat in the drivers seat and felt relaxed in the leather chair, it was one of the most comfortable rides he had even been in. John sat in the passenger seat and Sam sat in the back. Dean skidded the car away from the hotel and down the road at a unreasonably fast rate, John was glad that he had taught Dean how to drive before today, otherwise it could've turned out a lot worse.

"There's some stuff in the back for you too" John yelled over the Impala's engine going after many years of being stationary.

"Awesome!" Dean yelled as he spun around another corner. After half an hour he brought the impala back to the hotel, the impala purring as she made her way proudly up the driveway.

Dean stepped out of the car and popped open the boot, nothing was there. Dean turned and looked at John who simply smiled and walked over to Dean. He un-latched the bottom of the boot to reveal a hidden trunk full of weapons.

Dean gasped yet again and smiled brightly, picking up a 45. And played with it in his hands. It was his gun, finally.

Dean smiled and turned to Sam who tugged on Dean's shirt, Sam handed Dean a small package. It was the lastest AC/DC cd that he wanted. Dean hugged Sammy.

"Thanks Sammy, you knew just what I wanted"

Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Dad knew you wanted it, I payed for it though"

Dean knew that it would've costed him a lot of his money, Sam saved up for five weeks, the pocket money he got was crap.

Dean sighed happily, this was the best birthday ever, he couldn't have asked for anything more. He just wished his mom was here to see it.

----------------------

Note: It was my birthday two days ago, but I was really busy I didn't have time to put it up, so I am doing this now. So yes, I'll be writing one for Sam's birthday but I won't be putting it up until my friend's birthday rolls around which is in December. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
